


50 Kisses

by egosoffire



Series: Ironstrange Drabbles (ironstrangle tumblr) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Compilation, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Fifty Ironstrange Kisses





	1. Chapter 1

**Kiss #1 - Because the world is saved.**

Thanos is defeated and all Tony can feel is emptiness. 

All the fighting, all the raging against what already was and it has come to this moment. They have won. Yet, he cannot breathe. 

He inhales sharply, clinging to Peter’s hand. Peter, who had materialized in his arms just moments earlier, looking around with confused, childlike wonder. 

“I’m back,” Peter had said, and that’s all he’s said since. “Home.”

The word home still echoes in Tony’s ears.

The numbness scares him. He’s not feeling elation, joy, or wonder. He’s not even terrified anymore, nor is he exhausted. He’s just numb.

Then, another figure materializes next to them and that figure is full of joy. Stephen Strange smiles and it lights up the whole world. 

“I knew you’d do it,” Stephen says, and he walks on unsteady legs to them, before kneeling down at their side. He touches Tony’s shoulder. “What I saw...I knew that the only man who could save the world was you. I knew that you’d do it.”

Overcome by emotion, Tony leans forward and presses his lips to Stephen’s. It feels wrong, out of place and he knows he’s going to regret it for years to come, but it cuts the numbness, makes him feel alive again. Yes, he feels alive, mind exploding in color.

“I did not...foresee that,” Stephen whispers. 

**Kiss #2 - Because he wants to.**

In the months that follow Thanos, something develops between them. It’s beautiful, simplistic and neither of them understands any of it. All Tony knows is that he and Strange want to kiss, a lot. They take any opportunity that presents itself to press close and kiss like silly kids. Stephen even brings this up during one opportune make out session.

“I feel like a silly child,” he says, pressed up against Tony, arms around the slightly smaller man. “I just...need this…”

Tony hardly knows Stephen at this point, and yet, he realizes the importance of these words. Stephen does not trust and Tony knows this. He can see his own distrust of people reflected in those beautiful eyes. 

“I need it too,” he murmurs. “Don’t worry about it. I need it too.” 

**Kiss #3 - Because it is a habit.**

In the months that follow, Tony develops a habit. Stephen arrives in the afternoon and the first thing he does is kiss him. Stephen heads back to the sanctum at night at Tony kisses him goodbye, Kissing is natural with the two of them, fluid and full of need.

They sit on the roof one night, after Stephen has been gone for two days on  _ magical diplomacy bullshit _ and Tony laughs.

“What?” Stephen asks.

“I went a whole two days without kissing you,” he says. “I think that I’ve developed a little bit of a habit.”

“Let me help with the addiction.”

Stephen leans down and Tony realizes that this isn’t just a habit. This is his latest drug.

**Kiss #4 - Because of a rejection.**

“It’s not a big deal,” Stephen says, but sitting in the tea room of the Sanctum, Tony can see that it is a very big deal to his favorite magic man. “He simply does not accept my authority as Sorcerer Supreme.”

“But who is he?” Tony asks. “And why does he matter?”

“His name is Aiko. He’s one of Japan’s most powerful sorcerers. He is of the opinion that I am an untrained brat who came upon his powers by chance. Or, at least that’s what I believe was said -- the conversation was in Japanese and I’m sure some nuances were missed.”

“Untrained brat, huh?” Tony asks, smirking. “Yeah, I could see that.”

Stephen glares and he quiets. 

“Stephen…” Tony nearly whines, then presses his lips lightly to the other man’s. “If he’s misinformed, you can’t do anything about it. You’re wonderful and you know it.” 

With the kiss, Stephen knows it.

**Kiss #5 - Because He Should Stay at Home**

“Skip it.”

Tony looks up at Stephen’s soft spoken words. “Skip the conference?” he asks. “I can’t do that.”

“It will not make or break your life.”

“No, but I’d feel…”

Stephen takes a step forward and kisses Tony.  “Convinced?” he asks, lips still lingering so dangerously close.

“Very.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss #6 - Because It Brings Him Joy**

A file folder drops from under Rhodey’s arm and he stares Steven and Tony down. “What the hell…” he mutters, his words trailing off. He has just walked into the room to find Tony and the weird sorcerer pressed together, locking lips like a couple of teenagers.

“Oh, hi there,” Strange says, as he and Tony pull away. It seems that they almost regret being parted more than they are embarrassed by the intrusion. Yet, Tony is blushing something fierce, a red that creeps up his cheeks while he squints. Strange waves awkwardly.  “Colonel Rhodes…”

“Um, what did I just walk in on?”

“Me kissing my boyfriend,” Tony says, the words dry. He composes himself and even though he’s blushing, he laughs. 

“Boyfriend?”

“Do keep up,” Stephen teases. 

“We’ve been meaning to tell people,” Tony admits, “but we were just enjoying it a little first. I promise I’ll tell you more later.”

Rhodey is caught off guard, but he smiles in spite of this because he sees something he hasn’t seen in Tony’s eyes for some time. Absolute joy.

 

**Kiss #7 - Because of the Tabloids.**

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Peter’s assessment doesn’t help much, but it brings a smile to Stephen’s face. “I mean…some trashy tabloid caught you guys kissing. So what? You were eventually going to tell the world you’re together, weren’t you?”

Tony looks at Stephen and his smile and sighs, running a hand across his forehead. “Yeah, of course,” he says. “I just didn’t want the whole thing outed by some disgusting…”

“It doesn’t matter,” Peter said. “I mean, the media’s said some pretty nasty stuff about you before, not that I read up on you or anything. You two aren’t anything bad or wrong… You’re just something that a lot of people wish they had and...yeah, it’ll be fine.”

Stephen nods. He had to admit that he initially panicked at the tabloids. Stephen Strange, the surgeon, had faded into nothingness following the accident. He had not been recognized in a long time, and now it was a risk he would. Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, was not a public figure and yet… Peter and his innocence brought things to light for Strange. He was happy. They did have something that many wished they had. It would all be fine.

 

**Kiss #8 - Because of Desperation**

Stephen is missing and has been for two days.

Wong tries to assure Tony that it’s not that big of a deal. He went into another dimension for a short period of time and anyone is bound to get lost. Tony, however, doesn’t take any reassurance from that sorcerer crap because his Stephen is lost. 

“I need him to come home,” he whispers, his fears agonizing. Tony is not a man who can endure any more loss. 

Stephen returns in a flash of white light, coughing and sputtering. He falls to the floor and when the smoke clears, Tony can see that his face is battered, a dark bruise under his right eye. He has blood in his hair and he looks around disoriented, like he doesn’t know where he is. 

Tony runs to him and drops down to his knees, taking Stephen into his arms. “It’s alright, it’s alright,” he soothes, voice giving away his frantic fear. “I got you baby, I got you.”

Stephen looks into his eyes, and even though it does not seem like the man has strength to even move, he launches himself at Tony and kisses him, hard.

 

**Kiss #9 - Because of a Promise**

“I promise that I’ll be careful next time,” Stephen promises. He’s been in bed for half a week, recovering from what happened. Tony was not even sure, frankly, what happened to him, because Stephen has been reticent, unable to speak those words. Still, he is able to make promises. “I misjudged the dimension. I was not aware what would...occur.”

“You could have been killed,” Tony murmurs , sitting down on the end of the bed. He knows he’d be a mighty hypocrite for judging, but he’s judging hard. Fear has him on edge. “You take too many risks…”

Stephen tuts and raises an eyebrow and Tony can read the gesture as a ‘ _ really?’  _

“I have to do what I must do, Tony,” Stephen says, reaching over. Tony scoots so he’s practically on top of his poor sorcerer. “It is a duty that I have to protect this realm… Surely, you of all people understand that.”

“Just promise you’ll try to be safe.”

Stephen sighs and tugs him into a kiss.

“I promise.”

 

**Kiss#10 - Because of an Apology**

“You drank all the coffee, didn’t you?”

Stephen grins at Tony’s accusation. “I had a very long night,” he says with a laugh that reaches his eyes and lights his face up beautifully. “Can you forgive me my sweet love?”

“Maybe.”

Stephen stands up, walking over to Tony.

“How?”

“Teleport somewhere and get your poor love some coffee?” he asks.

Stephen turns to do so. Tony stops him with a hand laid delicately on his shoulder.

“What?”

He turns around. 

“There’s another penalty,” Tony says with an impish grin. “You owe me a million kisses, Doctor Strange.”

Stephen begins his penance with one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss #11 - Because It’s Morning**

“Good morning,” Stephen whispers, as he watches Tony - one of his favorite pastimes.

The genius in his bed is still asleep, his eyes closed tightly and his head lolled to the side. It is beautiful to watch the man sleep, especially when it has been a peaceful night. Stephen, curiously, lays a hand on his warm cheek, brushing the hair out of his eyes. 

He does not want to wake him, and yet not touching Tony doesn’t seem like a possibility. He has to touch, he has to reassure himself that the beautiful thing in his arms is real and all his. 

He leans over and gently kisses Tony, at the corner of his mouth. Thankfully, Tony does not stir, even with the rude intrusion. Instead, he rolls a little closer and smiles, muttering in his sleep. 

“God, I love this man.”

**Kiss #12 - Because of Unpleasant Dreams**

Now that Tony and Stephen are together, the bad dreams are less common. They do not plague him every night, and he feels a great sense of relief knowing that they are not around every corner; yet, still they come from time to time. They come and they grasp at his throat, paralyzing him and pulling him out of the warm happiness that he knows with his beloved.

This particular time, they come in the form of darkness. Tony falls into a pit of darkness that spreads wider and wider, an endless abyss. It’s not quite as bad as dreams of those he loves turning to ash, but it’s just falling, a forever kind of falling that he feels will never end. It never ends, and he screams.

The screaming seems that it, too, will never end, but it does. It ends when he is pulled from his dream by Stephen’s arms, hands on him shaking lightly as they try and wake him up.

“Darling, darling look at me…” Tony tries, but he cannot come out of the darkness until the sorcerer snaps the words: “Look. At. Me.”

Tony is awake then. He looks at Stephen and crumbles, in an instant. He crumbles like he is made of nothing more than ash himself and Stephen holds onto him, shaky hands running up and down his arms in a pattern that it instantly soothing.

“Don’t fret, my dear, I got you,” Stephen murmurs. Tony vaguely feels the urge to make fun of him for sounding like an old English grandmother, but he doesn’t have the strength. He just lays there as Stephen lays kiss after kiss on the top of his head. 

**Kiss #13 - Because of Poor Self-Esteem**

“You could do better than me.”

Stephen gives pause, looks at Tony and realizes that he absolutely means the idiotic words coming out of his mouth. He takes a step over. Slowly, he stops, and crosses his arms. 

“And what, exactly, does that mean?”

Tony looks like a little child, caught doing something wrong. He frowns and speaks slowly. “I...I...Stephen, I don’t...I mean, you have to admit that you could do better.” After a lot of stuttering, Tony blurts out what he feels. “You’re talented, brilliant, magical and...beautiful. You make people like you, even if you can be a jackass. You’re just a good person, Ste…”

Stephen knows it isn’t proper form, but he forgets himself and kisses the idiot, a long, lingering kiss. Tony is shocked for a good half second before he kisses back, throwing himself into it. It’s intense, as kissing Tony always is - tongues, teeth, lips and love. When it stops, they are both breathless.

“Why did you do that?”

Stephen cannot express his feelings. He stammers a bit, before he finds his voice. “I hate when you do that,” he says, voice raspy with emotion.

“I didn’t mean…” Tony begins, and he looks so sad that Stephen feels badly.

“I know,” he assures, “and I do not mean to be angry, but it is so frustrating! I love you so much. You have changed my life in an indescribable way. To hear you talk like that is hard…”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, don’t be,” Stephen retorted. “I just...I want you to know something Tony.”

“What?”

“I won’t rest until one day you no longer mean such things.”

Tony looked at him for a long moment, swallowing several times to clear his throat. He breathed in and out, then again, in and out. It was not, however, a witty quip or retort that came out when he found his breath. 

“Okay.”

**Kiss #14 - Because of Passion**

Alone at last. Alone time is a rarity for Stephen and Tony. 

“It’s like I never see you anymore,” Tony laments, pouting. 

“Well, we do tend to lead busy lives,” Stephen replies with a smirk. It’s not like they can help it, exactly. The paths they have chosen are busy ones and life is short and eventful. That’s just how it is. It does not mean that they care less for one another; it is just life.

Tony kisses Stephen with the passion of a desperate man. Stephen eagerly responds, tugging him close by his shirt collar. 

“I missed you,” Tony whispers against his lips. 

“Missed you too love,” Stephen whispers. “Let’s make the most of the time we do have.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. “I agree,” he says. “We’ve got some lost time to be making up for.”

**Kiss #15 - Because a Sleepy Sorcerer Needs Waking**

The funniest thing about Stephen, Tony think, is how heavy the man can sleep. It’s probably due to his magic and the effect it has on his body, but it’s totally adorable. “

“Sleepyhead,” he intones, nuzzling the sorcerer’s neck. “It’s time to wake up.”

Stephen grunts and rolls away from him. He covers his eyes with his left arm.

“Baby doll,” Tony coos. “C'mon. We have a meeting this morning.”

Stephen does not stir, so Tony must resort to drastic measures. He begins to press tiny kisses to the man’ face - lips, cheeks, eyelids, chin. He does not rest until the eyes, the eyes that change color in the light and make him dream of galaxies, open up. 

“Whaaa…” Stephen begins but in an instant, Tony has the poor thing liplocked.

“Morning, sleepy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiss #16 - Because of Lust**

 

Stephen has been tormenting Tony all day. They have been working with the other Avengers, doing a training in physical combat. Stephen, in a tight-fitting tank-top, took it upon himself to demonstrate ancient self-defense techniques he had learned. Tony has been in hell ever sense, tortured by lust.

 

They are taking a break. Vaguely, Tony hears Sam griping to Steve about super soldiers and magicians. 

 

“How’s an Average Joe like me supposed to compare?” he asks, breathlessly. Tony, meanwhile, is breathless for another reason. He is plagued by a stupid, sadistic, sorcerer boyfriend. 

 

Stephen saunters over, a sweat soaked brow and slick muscular arms taking over Tony’s senses. Why does he cover that body in a gazillion layers? He smiles at Tony then, a smile that Tony knows is all around evil. “You okay there?” he asks innocently.

 

“What do you think?” Tony snaps. “You’ve been driving me crazy all day, Strange.”

 

“I have been teaching you a very ancient and serious art form,” Stephen replies dryly. “Are you not taking your studies seriously?”

 

Tony takes a step forward and reaches out for his boyfriend. Stephen’s hand shoots out and grasps Tony’s forearm. It is weak, but still demonstrates his great skill. “Want something?” he asks. 

 

Tony then kisses him, melting in Stephen’s arms.

 

“How about I train you privately later?”

 

**Kisses #17 - Because of Jealousy**

 

The jealousy is foolish, and Stephen is the first to admit it. In spite of his suspicions, his fears, Tony and Pepper ended their relationship amicably and are still great friends. It is as Tony told him it is, and he has nothing to fear of her.

Yet, their closeness does something to him. It is not a malicious jealousy; instead, it is one that is wholly possessive. Tony is his, and when he gets all cuddly with his ex, well… 

Stephen pounces. He presses himself close to Tony, pressing their lip together in a kiss. Tony falters a bit, and then kisses back, a messy, wet kiss as realization dawns on his pretty face. 

“Is this ‘cause of movie night?” he asks against Stephen’s lips, and Stephen, in turn, blushes. “Oh my jealous little wizard…”

**Kiss #18 - Because of a Lie**

“You lied to Wong,” Stephen says, a smirk crossing his oh-too-handsome face. “You took the blame.”

Tony just shrugs at the words. “I tend to make things blow up,” he replies. “It was a believable lie, at least.”

“Wong has been on me about careless magic for weeks,” Stephen admits, brushing a hand over his face, a hint of redness there. “You really saved me, Tony.”

Tony shrugs. 

“It’s no big deal,” he assured.

Stephen tugs him close. He stroke Tony’s cheek and then he kisses him.

**Kiss #19 - To Give Up Control**

Tony yelps as two silvery ropes of light encircle him. They tie his arms behind his back. He is gently yanked backwards until his bound hands hit the wall behind him with a light thump. Tony looks up to see Stephen Strange, grinning like he just won a prize.

“Stephen! What are you…”

The sorcerer smirks and steps forward, admiring his handiwork. “I should have gotten you undressed first,” he says with a laugh, shaking his head at his own lack of foresight. . “We talked about tying you up, didn’t we?”

Tony tugs and the bonds are tight, yet they don’t hurt. He smirks.

“You’re loving this, huh?”

Stephen kisses him. “I am.” 

**Kiss #20 - Because it Hurts**

The pain is intense. The demon had cast upon Stephen, a deadly attack that had literally struck at his core, rattling his one. Wong had aided him in negating the fatality of the attack, but not the sheer agony.

He is in his bed, every breath creating more and more pain. Tony holds his hand and watches, and almost as bad as the bone-splitting agony is the fact that he’s watching Tony, watching him. Tony has that helpless sorrow in his eyes that Stephen would do anything to ease.

“What can we do?” he hears Tony ask Wong

“Very little,” Wong says, a deep tension in both words. “It has to ride its course.”

“How long?”

Stephen looks up at his close companion, wincing and shutting his eyes again. That brief glimpse at Wong said it all, anyway. “I’m not sure,” Wong finally says. 

Tony holds onto Stephen’s shaking hand and does not let go. It is somewhat of a comfort, even though it does not ease the deep, torturous pain. 

“I’ll live,” he promises, his voice hardly sounding like his own. 

“I’m here baby.” Tony kisses his hand, lightly. “I love you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiss #21 - Because He Needs Distraction**

Recovery from the hellbeast’s venom is slow. The pain is immense, and none of Wong’s best attempts ameliorate his agony. Yet, he does have Tony, sweet, concerned Tony who holds his hands and distracts him with idle chit-chat.

Stephen barely hears the words. They are idle, silly comments on the others. He thinks Tony is making fun of someone - the archer, maybe?  They matter not, but they do distract -- not enough, though! No, it’s not enough! 

“Hey, can you kiss me?” he asks, his voice a shadow of itself.

“What?” Tony asks, stopping mid-ramble. 

“Please?”

Tony leans over the side of his bed and kisses him, slowly. It seeps into him, relieving the pain for a brief moment. 

**Kiss #22 - Because Life Is Good**

It takes two whole weeks for Stephen to fully recover from his wound. The relief is immense, both inwardly and outside of his body altogether. He sits with Tony and Peter, two of the best parts of his new life. He wears a goofy sort of smile that he’s sure seems out of place on his face.

“Why are you so happy?” Tony asks him.

“Got a little perspective these past two weeks.”

“What does that mean?” Peter asks curiously.

“Just cherishing a moment,” he says vaguely. “My life is very good at the moment and I must own up to that.”

Tony leans down and kisses him and he sees that his beloved shares his relief.

“I gotta say,” he says, kissing him several times. “It is a good life.”

**Kiss #23 - Because of Danger**

Peter is in danger and Tony and Stephen, admittedly, act like over-the-top, anxious parents. Helping the teen with his problems is no issue, of course, but the reaction afterward is something close to absurd.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Tony asks, his desperate words coming out like a gasp.

“You could have called us sooner!” Stephen emphasizes, his words hard.

“I thought I had it…”

“You didn’t think this  _ might  _ have been too much? That help was…” Tony is raving.

Stephen takes his hand, surprised at the parental role they have both taken. “It’s okay love,” he said, kissing the back of his hand. “Peter, we just...we worried…”

**Kiss #24 - Because of a Bad Day**

Stephen is in a foul mood and it shows. He enters the room with a heavy step, the Cloak of Levitation following him, trailing a good distance behind. 

“Is he okay?” Tony asks, now used to the fact that he speaks regularly with a piece of clothing.

The cloak shakes near the collar in what he imagines is a no. 

Tony knows not to push, but he has to ask, so he does in a gentle voice, following his love and asking, “Hey Stephen, what is it?”

Icy eye meet his.

“I’m fine,” Stephen says softly. “It’s just been a day, that’s all.”

“Need to talk about it?”

Stephen shakes his head. 

“Kiss?”

A faint smile crosses  the tired face of his beloved. Stephen nods. 

**Kiss #25 - Because of a Question**

Stephen has a question. It is a question of the deepest significance, one that will alter his life forever. A yes and a no are equally terrifying, but he worries a no will kill him. He does a bit of basic magic for effect, and to calm his nerves. Wong, upon seeing the display, laughs.

“The Sorcerer Supreme doing party tricks?” he asks. “Seems a bit shameful, Stephen.”

“It’s pretty though, is it not?” Stephen asks, as sparkles of red and gold fill the sky. “Tony will enjoy it, I think…” 

“He is a flashy one,” Wong laughs, but he softens a bit when he sees his companion’s level of nervousness. “Stephen, it is beautiful and he will love it.” 

So, Wong leaves and he is alone on Tony’s balcony, lighting up the sky. He is waiting.

Tony comes soon, and Stephen makes the sky light up in booms of color.  The color flashes and lights up Tony’s big, beautiful, brown eyes. 

“What’s with the light show?”

Stephen manipulates the lights in the sky. “It’s you,” he said, making a gold explosion. “You exploded into my life and I just fell. I fell so hard…”

Tony’s eyes widen as Stephen falls to a knee.

The ring is silver and gold, swirled elegantly around a red gemstone. It carries a protective charm, a simple blessing from someone versed in magic. “Tony, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Tony pauses. “Really?”

Stephen rises, ring in hand. “Did you really just say really?” he laughs, nerves making his voice sound more like a choking sound.

“I did. I just...shocked.”

“You just shocked?” Stephen chuckles.

“Yes! Yes, I want to marry you!”

Tony’s yes is all he really needs. He puts the ring on, with difficulty because his hands are shaking so much. He presses his lips to the other man’s, quashing all doubt in both of them.

“Really?” he asks against Tony’s lips. “Really?!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiss #26 - Because It Doesn’t Hurt**

Kissing had never meant much to Tony in the past, but now, with the man he is going to marry, it means  _ everything.  _ Kissing used to be painful…

The kisses in his past had meant nothing. They were shallow things with no love and a feigned sort of passion. They hurt for how fake they were. Either that, or they were too passionate, compensating for all that they really lacked.

Kissing was always temporary and it did not last. 

Kissing with Stephen though, always takes away the pain. It is eternal and never temporary. It is bliss.

“What are you staring at me like that for?” Stephen asks, as they sit together in Stephen’s bed. They’ve yet to figure out proper living arrangements that will cater to both of their lives, but they are doing well enough with what they have. When you have a man who can portal, there’s not that much to worry about. “Tony…”

“I want to kiss you.”

Stephen laughs, the sound adorable. “Well, you do have my permission.”

The kiss is bliss. 

**Kiss #27 - Because We’re Hiding**

Tony pulls Stephen into a supply closet. Together, they stumble until Stephen leans on the wall. “Really?” Stephen asks. “Here?”

“Why not?” 

“We’re at the kid’s high school!”

“It’s kind of fun, right? Sneaking around like teenagers…”

“If we get caught, Peter will kill us..”

“Luckily, you’re a magic man,” Tony says against those wonderful lips. And when he kisses them, Stephen is too weak to protest. He presses up against Tony, wedged between the love of his life and a wall. 

Peter will never be any the wiser. 

**Kiss #28 - Because of Grief**

Grief is a strange emotion. It comes back, decades after a tragedy, and punches you in the gut when you least expect it, when you think the pain is over. It’s silly, but birthdays and holidays can act like guns, shooting you with the bullet of grief.

“I always tried to make this time of year special for my mom,” Tony tells his fiance. He takes out a photo, one of a smiling twelve year old Tony Stark standing next to his mother, both of them doused in green and red and gold. 

“I can see how much you wanted to please her,” Stephen whispers. “You look rather embarrassed, but you look to her to make sure she’s happy.”

“I always did want to make her happy,” Tony admits. “Pre-teen rebellion didn’t matter to me as much as my mother did. We didn’t always get along, thanks to...thanks to him, but I saw how she was. She hurt, a lot and if I could make it better…”

“You did,” Stephen says and he is matter-of-fact, leaving no room for argument “Look at this picture. Look at her smile, Tony.”

“Yeah...I just...I’ll always wish I did more.”

Stephen touches his hair, a gentle brush of the hand that makes him shudder. “Regret can be debilitating, if you allow it to be,” he murmurs, hand brushing over Tony’s slick cheek. “You ddi what you could…”

“I just miss her,” Tony laments, the words no more than a breath on the wind. “There’s so much I could have said, or done. I was just a kid when she...when they…”

Tony breaks on that last word, curling inward. Stephen takes him into his arms. He kisses the top of his head, a gentle brush of his lips. 

“Darling,” he says. “I have seen infinite universes, futures and worlds. I know that there is a life beyond the living. It is not speculation when I say that your mother knows you did all you could for her, and she adores the man her son has become…”

Their lips touch and Tony smiles through the tears.

**Kiss #29 - Because We Are Goals**

“You two are just...goals.” 

Peter and Ned are hanging at the tower, and Tony barely pays the teenagers any mind until those words slip out of his young protege’s mouth. 

“What?” he asks flatly.

Both teens explode into laughter, Peter’s hand on the other boy’s shoulder. Tony finds himself laughing too.

“Come on guys,” he nearly whines, “I don’t speak teenager.”

Ned explains with a patient look, through tiny bursts of laughter. “Well, Mr. Stark,” he says. “Peter’s saying that he admires your relationship with Doctor Strange and hopes that his future relationships are as strong.”

Tony grins at that. “Thanks for the translation Ned,” he says. “I’m sure that you two will be ‘goals’ someday…”

Tony walks away at that, leaving the teens to their own devices, leaving them to think that he had misused the youth slang. The truth is, however, that he had already been told by both boys about their mutual crush on one another. They just haven’t “made it” to that point. 

That night, lying beside his beloved Stephen, Tony grins.

“What are you smiling about?”

Tony leans over and kisses the man he loves, the one he’s going to marry in the fall. “Guess what?”

Stephen returns the kiss, expression quizzical. 

“You and me, we’re goals, baby.”

**Kiss #30 - Because It Is A Lazy Day**

The lake is small, and the water clearer than glass. Stephen Strange looks out upon it with a half-lidded stare. He is on a dock, feet in the water. Beside him lounges the love of his life. Tony wears a loose tank top and board shorts. Stephen glances at the ring on Tony’s left hand and admires the way it sparkles in the sunshine.

“I feel lazy,” Tony laughs, reaching his arm over the end of the dock. He then flicks water at his fiance, the droplets catching on Stephen’s shoulder. 

“We deserve lazy,” Stephen replies and no words have ever been so overwhelmingly true.

Tony presses their lips together in a simplistic kiss. 

“Damn right we do.”

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Kiss #31 - Because He is My Hero**

“Some days are harder,” Tony says. 

His words reverberate over the air and across the conference hall. He is well-dressed and imposing, and yet what he peaks of is trauma. It is a conference on traumatic events and coping with PTSD and Tony is the speaker of honor. The famous Tony Stark has come out about his PTSD and trauma to a crowd that numbers millions, thanks to the live telecast.

“Some days are hell,” he adds. “It does have triggers at times, but sometimes, it’s nothing whatsoever… I am fine, eating breakfast at the table with the love of my life and it hits. All of a sudden, I’m so far away that not even he can reach me.”

Tony pauses, his motions slow and deliberate. “My main aim for being here is to tell you that it is not over,” he explains. “My mind goes dark sometimes and I become clearly lost, but it is not over. You’ll come back. You’ll find coping strategies that work. You will learn to find those who love you. It isn’t over.” Those three words were ones that Stephen used often.

Tony meets Stephen’s eyes and smiles. He can read his beloved’s mind without a stitch of magic. Tony feels good about what he has done, confident, delighted to be spreading a message of hope to those who need it.

Tony blows him a kiss and Stephen winks.

 

**Kiss #32 - Because of Your Scars**

The scarred skin of Stephen’s hands is easy to miss at first glance. Between his fingers, curling around his knuckles, there are permanent reminders of who he had once been. Ever since he had offhandedly mentioned to Tony that light pressure felt good on bad days, Tony had taken to idly massaging his hands as they rested together.

He watches  as Tony’s fingers brush  a scar along his left wrist that rolls down a path that ends between his finger and thumb. He then takes the hand to his lips and presses a gentle kiss to the skin there.

Stephen looks down and in that moment their eyes meet.

“They remind me of how lucky I am to be who I am,” Stephen admits, his words quiet. He barely speaks about the accident, but Tony’s care softens him.

“I’m luckier,” Tony says, kissing the scars again and again. “The luckiest.”

 

**Kiss #33 - Because of an Adrenaline Rush**

The walls fall. They collapse inward towards him and Tony engages all of his suit’s defenses. It’s a defense mechanism that’s built into his biology. He is one with Iron Man now, on more levels than ever before.

Yet, he never has a chance to test his suit’s ability to withstand a collapsing building, because when he braces himself, a blast of energy hits him and the walls are lifted up on light-as-air gusts of wind and Stephen stands before him, sweat dripping down his face.

“Need a hand?” he grunts, before the walls disintegrate into dust.

“Always.”

Tony makes his way back to his feet, shocked at the appearance of the man that he loves. He forces himself up into a seated position and then springs up. 

“That was pretty cool,” he says, joining Stephen at his side. Adrenaline rushes through his veins and he presses his lips to the sorcerer’s without allowing himself the moment required for thought. “You are awesome. Now let’s go kick some ass.”

**Kiss #34 - Because of a Victory**

Tony smirks at the man. He’s a low level villain, to say the least, but it is satisfying to see him handcuffed and in the back of a police van, especially after the damage that his explosives have caused. 

“You wanna know why you lost?” Tony asks, a smirk on his face.

“Oh, please do enlighten me,” the man asks, looking up through a dark mask of indifference, but Tony can tell that he’s utterly fuming. Sometimes, there’s something satisfying when an asshole looks angry and defeated. He can’t deny it.

“Because you were a petty criminal with explosives,” Tony laughs, shaking his head. “Who ran right into the Avengers and my wizard.”

Stephen approaches from behind. Tony has gotten to a point where he completely recognizes those steady footsteps. He eases up behind Tony and grins. “Really, Anthony, taunting the criminals?” he asks.

He then kisses the spot  between Tony’s neck and ear.

“I love you.”

**Kiss #35  Because of Exhaustion**

Stephen had warned him once that his abilities were limited and that magic use, in excess, would push him to a deep exhaustion. Still, seeing it is must stranger than hearing about it. It is after a battle and Stephen has used too much of himself. Peter was in trouble and the soft spot both have for their boy is more than obvious…

They are heading towards the jet to go home when Stephen takes a step and falls flat on his face. He hadn’t even teetered or showed signs of the looming exhaustion. He had just collapsed then and there, fell flat 

Panicked, Tony lunges towards the man that he loves so dearly.

“Stephen!!”

He drops to his knees and gets hold of him, turning him lightly. Stephen sits up, a groggy look on his face and mutters softly, “Oh, I passed out didn’t I?”

“Mhm.””

“It happens sometimes,” he promised. “Just...help me up…”

Tony slowly hoists him up with a hand underneath his arm. He lifts him, carefully until they are both standing. “Can you stay with me til we get home?” he asks.

“I’m fine,” Stephen reassures. “I just need...I need rest is all…”

Tony kisses the top of his head and guides him to the car.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Kiss #36 - Because He Is Bored**

Tony’s restlessness is honestly charming, even if at times it is draining. His mind seems to always be running and he cannot sit still. Stephen appreciates it, as it is energizing and it’s part of Tony, the man that means the whole damned world to him. Yet, sometimes, when the brilliant man is bouncing off the walls, Stephen can’t help want to stop him.

“What has gotten into you?” he asks, pinning Tony to the wall, with his hands on either side of the ball of energy. It’s hard to believe sometimes that Tony is older than he is, because Tony moves with such gusto when Stephen is just so damned tired. “You’ve been like this all day. Why?”

“I don’t know,” Tony admits, “been busy with not enough to do.”

That explains nothing, and it makes Stephen smile. 

“Can I help you get out a bit of that energy?” he asks suggestively, leaning down and pressing their lips together. The tiny sound that Tony makes says that he has found a great way for the genius to alleviate his boredom.

**Kiss #37 - Because of Pure Light**

The wedding is simple, held in a room on the back of the Sanctum that Stephen had cleared for the very purpose. Neither man had wanted anything elaborate, public or known. The group of attendees is small. Near him, Peter looks him over with wide, excitable eyes. “Are you ready?” the kid asks. 

Stephen nods. “I am,” he promises. “I can’t quite say, though, why I feel like I’m about to throw up.”

“It’s just nerves,” Peter assures. “You’re a big, bad powerful sorcerer. Just remind yourself of that.” 

Stephen has to laugh at the words. Yes, he is a big, bad powerful sorcerer -- but, he is a big, bad powerful sorcerer who starts crying the moment he sees Tony standing there next to Colonel Rhodes. Tony looks at him, and in a second flat is crying too. Two emotional babies, the both of them, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The words come easy. They come after Tony tearfully tells the world that Stephen gave him a reason, a hope in life that he’d never had. They come after Tony vows to be there with Stephen until the end of the universe -- the real end this time. 

“I didn’t believe in love,” he says, looking into Tony’s beautiful eyes, washed over with a childlike sincerity. “I didn’t believe in anything of the sort in either of the lives I lead. It was not mine to have and just...did not apply. Yet, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, you walked into my life. During crisis, my heart found it’s other half. I don’t want to have a future unless it’s the one where you’re my husband.”

The kiss is sacred to Stephen, and not just because of the construct of marriage. It’s sacred in the way that the Ancient One had taught him to find light within himself. He and Tony kiss and it is pure light.

**Kiss #38 - Because of a Secret**

“I’m taking him to Italy.” Stephen tells Peter the secret with a wide eyed expression. It’s a simple venture for someone with his powers. “It’s going to be very special for him.”

“Why is it special?”

“His mother took him when he was small,” Stephen explains, smiling at the memory. Tony had only been seven when his mother had taken him to her family’s property there. It had been one of his happiest childhood memories, a week without servants and Howard Stark. It had been Tony, his mother and a sense of peace. “I traveled there last week by portal and made some arrangements with a distant aunt of his. It’s all ours, for two weeks.”

“Perfect honeymoon!” Peter grins as he speaks. “He’s going to love it…”

“Love what?”

Tony takes that moment to arrive. He approaches the pair with a lopsided grin. “Are we telling secrets?” he asks.

“Yes,” Stephen says, pressing his lips to Tony’s briefly. “We are.” He kisses him again. “Deal with it.” 

**Kiss #39 - Because of Fear**

“I’m scared sometimes,” Tony admits, as they look over the beautiful Italian town. It’s secluded, and there’s so much land out in front of them. It’s the land of Tony’s grandmother, the family that came before him and he feels so good, yet that fear lingers in the back of his mind. 

“Scared of what?” Stephen asks, closing his eyes. He can smell food being cooked by the innkeeper down the road, as well as crisp sea air. He’s never imagined spending time like this with someone he loves. “What is there to be scared of?”

“Things feel too perfect right now,” Tony says, and as he speaks he laughs at his own absurd word choice. “I know that sounds dumb, right? How can anything be too perfect? Yet, somehow it really is. I have you, and we’re married and we’re in Italy and Peter’s been like a total kid to us lately and…”

“You’re afraid to lose it.”

“Of course I am,” Tony says. “Happiness has never really lasted in my world and this is as good a it’s ever been.”

Stephen leans over and presses his lips to Tony’s shoulder, nudging him close with a hip. “You have to believe in magic,” he says, grinning at his own cheesy words. “Nothing to fear, my love.” 

**KIss #40 - Because of Family**

“You wanted to have kids,” Peter says to Tony. “Why didn’t you?”

Tony laughs and runs a hand through his hair, nervously. He doesn’t want to talk about it, but the kid’s eyes are so imploring that he ends up talking about it anyway. “Honestly, it’s my dad’s fault, like most things…” he says. It’s surprisingly blunt, for something said to a teenager, but Peter’s wise beyond his years and he just trusts the kid. “He wasn’t a great dad, and so I was convinced I’d end up the same.”

“But that’s not true.” Peter leans back and closes his eyes. They’re sitting on the balcony outside Tony and Stephen’s new home, a quiet two story affair that’s out of the public eye. “You’re an amazing dad.”

“How do you know?”

The teen rolls his eyes at that. “You’ve been like a dad to me,” he says obviously. “You didn’t have to, but you’ve always been like my dad and stuff. You would make a kid really happy. You and Doctor Dad should talk about it.”

“Doctor Dad?”

Peter laughs. “He does it too - acts like my dad I mean,” he says. “I like it, a lot. You two would make great dads to your own kid cause you already do it to me.”

A sound in the kitchen indicates Stephen entering through a portal. 

“Heya Doctor Dad, get over here!” Tony calls.

“What?” Stephen asks. He exits the house onto the balcony looking a bit weary.

Tony pecks his lips. “I gotta question for ya.”

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Kiss #41 - Because of Reading Glasses**

 

Stephen’s eyes are fine. He will insist to anyone who asks him that he does not need  _ reading glasses  _ of all things. He absolutely shudders at the thought of it. Yet, he cannot help squint as he looks at the ancient tome in his lap. He grumbles and growls and finally admits that yes, the fine print is hard to read - damn it all to the deepest layer of hell. 

It’s a natural effect of aging. He’s not a kid anymore, having crept close to the middle age without noticing it. He could probably do something about it magically, but that’d be an act of vanity and he does try to avoid those.

So, he gets reading glasses. It’s not a big deal, and the tiny little piece of glass and plastic does make a difference. 

He is sitting in the living room, a fire blazing in the fireplace in front of him. He looks down at the book in hand, tired, but trying to finish his studies for the day. He does not notice his beautiful husband as the man creeps into the room and comes up behind him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he side steps onto the couch, sitting next to Stephen.

“Hey babe - woah…”

Tony trails off and Stephen then realizes he’s been caught with the damned things on. 

“What?” he asks.

“You wear glasses now?” Tony asks. His mouth hangs open. “That’s…”

“I know, it looks ridiculous, right?” Stephen says, laughing and trying to play it off. “It’s just the print in these books is idiotically small.”

“Babe, that is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Tony’s kiss proves that he’s not just saying things and Stephen sees that there is a clear benefit to his wearing reading glasses. 

**Kiss #42 - Because of Fear**

 

Tony knows the signs of a panic attack too well. He’s had so many of his own. He knows how easy it is to fall into that dark, terrifying place where you are alone with your own mind and it’s worst thoughts, the worst parts of who you are.

Nobody ever wants to see the love of their life in that kind of pain.

He’s not sure what triggered Stephen into the attack, or if there was a trigger at all. He’s wise enough to know that sometimes these things just happen. Sometimes you just take a breath and out of nowhere you can’t take in another. Sometimes it’s a memory, a past incident that’s left you traumatized and afraid, and sometimes it’s nothing - just some neurons in your brain interacting, firing off signals that the brain itself can’t comprehend.

It doesn’t really matter what caused Stephen’s attack; all that matters is that his  _ husband  _ is having a panic attack. 

“Stephen.” 

He says the name of the man he loves quietly, yet firmly. Stephen is forced out of some realm of darkness when he looks into his eyes. 

“Babe, are you okay?” he whispers.

Stephen shakes his head no. His breathing is shallow and when Tony gently touches his cheek, he feels how cold and pale it is.

He leans over and kisses his forehead. “I got you, love,” he promised. “I always got you.” 

**Kiss #43 - Because of intimacy.**

 

Being alone in bed with the love of your life is nice, Tony thinks. In fact, there’s nothing else like it. It’s a simple joy that he didn’t think was possible for someone like him, someone whose life has been tangled up in darkness. 

A grin crosses his face and is mirrored by that of his husband.

“What’s that dopey smile for, Mr. Stark?” 

“Are you calling me dopey?” Tony asked, leaning over and pressing his lips to Stephen’s. “I’m not dopey, I’m happy.” He ran his hand down the path of Stephen’s chest, down to the hem of his bedshirt. He tugged Stephen closer, a grin on his face. He was such a dope and he had to own up to that. 

“You’re happy,” Stephen repeats. “Thank the stars for that.” 

**Kiss #44 - Because of the Future**

 

“What do you want in the future?” his husband asks, and Tony is taken aback by the question.

“What?” 

“Well, I imagine that normal married couples have this conversation from time to time,” Stephen muses, looking at Tony. Tony is sitting on the end of their bed and Stephen is leaning near his desk, looking into the mirror and avoiding direct eye contact with his husband. “We are far from normal, but the future is still something that weighs heavily on my mind, at least. I have a feeling it’s the same for you.”

“Yeah, it is,” he said. “I just...don’t know what to say.” 

“Well, you could start by telling me where you see us in ten years,” Stephen says, a slight smirk on his face. “Do we still live here? Do we have children?”

Tony nearly chokes on the words.

“We’re getting up in years, Stephen,” he says.

“Which is why,” Stephen says, kissing his nose, “if we want to have children in our lives,  we need to hurry.”

**Kiss #45 - Because We’re Home**

 

The child is two-and-a-half. Her name is Savannah.

“This poor child is really going to be called Savannah Stark-Strange?” Tony asks, looking to the love of his life with a teasing smirk. His lips curl up, but they don’t hide the fact that he’s ready to break down crying with joy.

“Yes, she is,” Stephen says, and Tony can see the tears in him too. Stephen may be harder to read and he hides behind a better poker face, but he’s ready to crack. 

“The caseworker should be here any second,” Tony murmurs, absolutely ecstatic. “I know we’ve already met her, but this feels like the first time. It feels so...huge that I feel like...I just…”

When Tony is at a loss for words, that’s when Stephen knows it’s serious.

A knock at the door signifies to the two men that their daughter has arrived. Their daughter. Stephen’s heart is in his throat. There have been weeks worth of doubts, of fears, of not being good enough. Now, he’s not afraid. No matter what happens, no matter what their crazy lives lead them to, Savannah has a home. She has two fathers and an extended family full of love. Her brother is Spider Man, for goodness’ sake.

“Hi there.” The case worker, Cyndie, is a bright faced woman with dark skin and carefully slicked back hair. She is in blue today, and carrying Savannah in her arms. The toddler is in a peach colored dress and looks at them with big eyes. The biggest, widest brown eyes that Stephen has ever seen - and he’s spent a lot of time looking at a happy Tony Stark.

“Daddy?” she asks Cyndie, who has obviously been hyping them up. 

“Yep little girl,” Cyndie says. “They’re gonna be your daddies. You like that?”

A shy nod. 

It’s really lovely, to Stephen, how such a little person can understand the huge magnitude of what is about to happen. She smiles and her smile lights up his whole world. He leans over and kisses Tony. 

“Daddies kissing!”

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Kiss #46 - Because Parenthood is Exhausting**

“She had a bad dream,” Tony explains, as Stephen enters the room. He is in Savannah’s bed with her, holding the now sleeping toddler against his chest. She snores lightly, clutching his shirt like a lifeline. “I came in and told her that I’d stay in here until she went back to sleep. Unfortunately, our daughter is a bit of a clinger…”

“She looks like you when you’re sleeping.” Stephen leans close and watches the little girl. “She even drools a bit like you do.” 

“I take offense to that, Strange. I do not drool.”

“I’ll take video next time.”

“If I ever get a chance to sleep,” Tony groans. His sleep habits are ridiculous, as ridiculous as they had been all his life, but now with the added bonus of a clingy two year old who had bad dreams and the typical terrors of childhood. “I’m so tired. I think I’m just going to sleep here, Ste. I think this is my life now…”

“Let me try something.”

Stephen raises a hand and concentrates the energy that exists both within and all around him. Savannah is gently lifted out of Tony’s arms. “Cloak,” he calls. “Help.”

The Cloak of Levitation, who has sort of become a family member in its own right wraps itself around Savannah and takes the toddler to the bed. Tony, disentangled, awkwardly gets up and hugs Stephen close.

“I’m exhausted,” he breathes.

“Me too.”

“But I’ve never been happier.” He emphasizes those words with an earnest kiss.

 

**Kiss #47 - Because of the Holidays**

The holidays had always been difficult for Tony, for a variety of reasons. The first, of course, was a crappy childhood. There was never a whole lot of joy in the Stark household when he was a child, so they just didn’t have the same value that they did to others. He didn’t know what to do, exactly, when it came to his family - Stephen, Peter and their beautiful daughter Savannah, who was warming up to the household easily.

“Well, first of all, we need a Christmas tree,” Tony says decisively, after a moment. “I mean, nothing gaudy like my mother used to have, but something nice and homey, comfortable.”

So, they get themselves a Christmas tree. It’s a nice, thick tree with full branches. Stephen looks at it appreciatively.

“I like the tree,” Savannah comments helpfully. Her approval means more than her daddies could ever tell her. 

“You’re gonna like it a lot better when we light it up.”

Lighting up the tree is a lot of effort. Tony has to laugh at that, because he’s a masterful engineer and his husband is a freaking wizard. How can they not manage a Christmas tree? Savannah stands at the foot of the tree and tries to help as only a two year old girl can. 

When the lights are finally done, Stephen gives them a little magical pizzaz. They sparkle and shine like they’re actually alive. Savannah doesn’t have the words to describe what she’s seeing but the toddler merely gasps and that’s enough.

“Merry Christmas,” Stephen says and Tony attacks him with kisses.

 

**Kiss #48 - Because of a Monster**

Savannah is convinced that there’s something scary in her bedroom, in the closet. “Scary,” she insists. She looks at the closet with the intense gaze of a very sassy toddler and looks up at Tony. “It’s monster.”

“I don’t see one,” Tony says, as he looks inside. “But that’s okay. You know why?”

Savannah shakes her head and tears brim in her pretty brown eyes.

“Because your Daddy is the best monster fighter in the world.”

He tells Stephen about the issue, and Stephen has an idea. He disappears in a flash that makes their daughter’s eyes widen and returns with a tiny gem on a necklace chain,  a rounded red one with silver curls around it, a metallic kind of cage around the jewel.

Savannah grips it with her tiny, chubby hands and looks baffled.

“It’s magic,” Stephen explains.

“Magic?” 

He takes it from her gently and slips it over her head. “This keeps you safe from all monsters,” he says sincerely. “No monsters. Ever. Promise.”

“Monsters go away?”

“Yep.” He grins.

Once he and Tony are alone, Tony has to ask. “Okay, what is it?” he asks softly.

“Simple charm. Acts as a warning to any demonic entities to stay away.”

Tony sighs and rubs a hand through his hair. “We are the only parents in the world to give our daughter an actual protection charm to keep the monsters away.”

Stephen agrees and kisses Tony lightly. “We are special like that.” 

 

**Kiss #49 - Because of Magic**

Stephen sometimes takes the magic for granted. He does not mean to, but it’s so infused into his daily life that sometimes he does not think about it; often times, he does not appreciate it the way that it deserves. It is difficult, draining and takes so much from him, that often times it is also difficult to see the beauty in it. Yet, every now and again there is a moment to remind himself of the wonderful things that he is capable of .

He has been working on spell-casting in the dark of the sanctum, when Tony comes in, surprising him. He is in the middle of a spell and the magic sort of lets loose, courses out of his body and rises above them. The charm had been a summoning, a bit of protective magic, but it wasn’t ready yet.

So, it sort of exploded when Tony walked in.

“Woah, do you have that reaction around all the guys?” Tony asks, once he assesses that the explosion was not dangerous and the spell fizzled in the air. 

“Just my husband and the father of my child.” With that, a grin crosses his face. Stephen pulls him close and kisses him as sparkles of magic dance in the air.

 

**Kiss #50 - Because of Us.**

It’s a simple and soft moment, one that Tony might have taken for granted in the past, but will never not marvel over in this world. His heart leaps into the pit of his throat when he looks around. He and Stephen are sitting in the backyard next to the fire pit. Night is starting to fall and the flames rise against a dark sky. 

Peter chases Savannah,  playing tag with Tony and Stephen’s little girl with big, exaggerated steps. 

“You’re too fast!” he yells.

Savannah stops. It’s experimental and Tony knows well that she’s testing her limits, seeing what Peter will do if she stops running away. 

“She’s slowed down, get her,” Stephen laughs with a grin.

Peter catches hold of Savannah and swoops the cackling toddler up into the air. A smile crosses the teenager’s face. “Peter!” she shrieks, which sounds a lot like “Pee-taaah!” in her babbling tone. 

“I’m so in love it hurts,” Tony tells Stephen, his words incredibly soft. Stephen looks over and he sees the tiniest of tears in the sorcerer’s eyes.

Stephen leans over and kisses him. “Me too, my dear, me too.”

  
  



End file.
